User blog:Bixybixy2/Rimli, The Fae Blade-Dancer
|} |} Rimli, The Fae Blade-Dancer is a champion in League of Legends That has been created by the user Bixybixy2/Eno The Insane. Rimli is a Yordle champion that revolves around building up Attack Speed as a scaling stat for most of her abilities, She uses AD, but her abilities are flat %'s of her AD, rather than flat damage plus a bonus. Rimli's playstyle is that of what you would call a dancer in the League of Legends, she has plenty of movement and positioning abilities to get her to her location and around easily enough, but also having enough damage to balance out this high mobility. To Clarify her model, she's a light-blue (Like Lulu, lighter than Trist) skinned female yordle that wears yellow 'armor' that appears to be layered like chineese plate mail, but is most likely leather instead. she dual-wields Warglaives (From the Warcraft franchise) or Faeblades (From Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning). Whatever you call them, she has them, and is adept at going Spin-To-Win on your face, seince everything she does involves some sort of spin, flip, cartwheel or other acrobatic. Abilities Thought Process: Rimli is supposed to be a mobile champion that can rely on attack speed rather than movement speed to push her around the map and amplify her damage to numbers that can compete with AD Carries. She has the potential to be an AD mid, seeing as how she can push a lane in a heartbeat with her passive, and how all of her abilities have a short-range AOE. However, this does pose threats to her when trying to NOT push a lane, timing last hits, and overall areas that would suck to have AOE in. The AOE itself is considered part of her auto attack, and thornmail will bounce back 15% of her damage (50% splash. 30% of 50% is 15%) to her per thornmail hit, which wont be fun if you use a high-damage ability like Twisting Rush, which can cap out at 300% of your attack damage. Just another character with unique scaling like Ryze and his Mana Damage. This also makes her a champion that falls under the category of Self-CC, in both that she 'Flings' herself over her target with Twisting Rush, and how her damage will fall off below her total AD using Spinning Rush. Unrelenting Rush is what we would call a "Focused Ahri Ult". You unload a rapid-fire burst of charges, if you literally move your mouse slightly to the side of your target, you will do a star-like pattern around your target, literally 'Dancing'. Spinning Rush is a, and i use this term lightly. a "Multi-Target Ezreal-Ult-Falloff Skill-Shot Charge Rammus Roll". Its a charge that falls off the more it hits, this means that if you want to get over minions to get to your target, thats all fine and dandy, but make sure you dont break it early. you start off at being able to nail 3 targets. then adding 1 more per rank, up to 7. this will allow you to literally roll through a non-tank'd minion wave and still poke your enemy, which is a must-have for late game. Category:Custom champions